Alone Time
by mamaRed77
Summary: Shuuhei finally gets a chance to be alone with Ichigo.  18  mature audience.  Yaoi, man-sex, OOC.  Oneshot?  Shuuhei/Ichigo.


_I got the idea for this story after watching one of the extra bits at the end of an episode. Hisagi, Iba and Kira were having a "Men's Club" meeting in Ichigo's room because they had lost funding to Captain Kurotsuchi. This is what happens after Kira and Iba leave..._

_I do not own Bleach. All credit goes to Tite Kubo._

Ichigo rubbed the back of his neck trying to not lose his patience. "Man, I thought you guys were never going to leave. I've got school work, you know."

Hisagi Shuuhei, lieutenant of the 9th Division looked at young man sitting at the work desk. A smile touched his lips. Hisagi had wanted to get some alone time with a certain orange haired boy ever since he had met Ichigo. The boy was always here in the human world and Hisagi was always in the Soul Society taking care of business. Things had been busy ever since Captains Aizen, Ichimaru and Tosen had defected. When Kira suggested that they hold their "club" meeting at Ichigo's house, Hisagi couldn't get to the human world quick enough. And then he had to wait for those two to leave. He had reached his limit and was ready to make his move. _I can't wait to get my hands on him! But I've got to take it slow or I'll scare him off._

"Shuuhei, aren't you leaving with Iba-san and Kira-san?" Ichigo couldn't understand why Shuuhei was just standing there with that odd little smile on his face. _He's really handsome when he smiles like that. You hardly notice his scars when he smiles. _Ichigo felt his face getting hot. _I can't believe I just thought that about Shuuhei! What's wrong with me?_

Shuuhei watched as Ichigo's face turned bright red. _Hmm, looks like I'm not the only one that's horny. Perfect!_ "I thought I could help you with your school work or at least keep you company while you work on it. I need a break from the Soul Society and here is as good as any place to hang out. You don't mind, do you?"

Ichigo turned his back on Shuuhei when he realized his face was getting ever redder. "That's fine with me as long as you let me do my work" _How am I supposed to work with HIM in my room? _"My goofyfather and my sisters went to see a movie and won't be back for a few hours, so it's just us in the house. You can relax all you want." _Now, why did I tell him that we're all alone. What's wrong with me?_

Shuuhei watched as Ichigo sat at his desk and got his books out to begin his homework. After a few minutes the boy seemed oblivious that there was another person in the room. _He really focuses on what he's doing. It's like I'm not even here anymore. _Shuuhei's grin got even bigger_ I guess I'll have to do something about that._ Slowly, without making a sound, Shuuhei moved to stand behind the orange haired young man. He leaned over and took a big whiff of the scent coming off of Ichigo's neck. _Aww, there's nothing like the smell of a freshly cleaned strawberry._ He could see Ichigo tense up. _Well, here we go._

"Shuuhei, just what do you think you are doing?" Ichigo sounded confused but not quite angry. He placed his pencil down but didn't turn around "I thought you were going to let me do my work. It's hard to concentrate with someone breathing down my neck. If you want to ask me something just ask, alright?"

Shuuhei decided it was time to make his move. He placed both hands on the desk, Ichigo's young, strong body enclosed between them. "You want to know what I'm doing?" A chuckle escaped his lips. "Something I've been wanting to do for a while now. Don't worry, I think you'll like it." He leaned in to close the two inch gap that was between him and his target. Shuuhei's lips pressed against Ichigo's neck and he heard a gasp escape the strawberries mouth. _That sound was delicious. Let's see if I can hear some more._ His hot tongue left his mouth and traced a line from Ichigo's neck to his earlobe. One lick up the side of the ear and a suck on the lobe produced a soft moan.. _Mmm. That's what I like to hear. Now to find out what else I can do. _Shuuhei whispered in Ichigo's ear. "Well, Ichigo, what do you think? Should I stop or should I keep going?"

Ichigo turned around to face the man that just licked his ear. _Is he kidding? I'm panting after just one lick! There is no way I'm going to let him stop now! But It's embarrassing to say it out loud._ Ichigo's cheeks turned a rosy pink. "I...I didn't say to stop. You can keep going if you want."

"Oh, really? That's kind of you to let me keep going. Are you sure?" The small nod was all the answer Shuuhei needed before he attacked the boys soft lips. At first Ichigo was shocked by the intensity but then submitted to Shuuhei's probing tongue. A battle of muscles clashed in the two Soul Reaper's mouths. While Ichigo was distracted by what's going on in their mouths, Shuuhei slid his hands up the boys shirt, feeling the hard, sculpted muscles of his abdomen. He reached a nipple and gave it a tweak. Ichigo's eyes shot open. Their lips broke apart and Shuuhei decided to try licking other parts of the strawberry. His tongue found the nipple his hand had already discovered. Ichigo moaned as Shuuhei swirled his tongue around the nub and then gently sucked on it. "I take it you like this, Ichigo?" The other nipple needed attention too, so Shuuhei switched sides. Ichigo panted as Shuuhei worked both nipples.

"I think it's time to move this to the bed, if you don't mind?' Shuuhei removed Ichigo's shirt and then lead him to the small bed in the room. Shuuhei loosened the sash around his kimono and as his clothing hit the floor, Ichigo gasped at the sight of the mans body. Tight and toned muscles rippled up and down Shuuhei's lean form. And Ichigo's eyes didn't miss the visibly swollen member between Shuuhei's firm legs. _He's...beautiful!_ As their eyes meet again, Shuuhei chuckled. "Do you like what you see?' Before Ichigo could form an answer, their lips locked together again. Shuuhei gently knocked Ichigo down onto the bed and landed on top of him. He could feel Ichigo's hardening member through the fabric of his pants so Shuuhei ground their pelvises together. Both men groaned from the friction he had caused.

Shuuhei once again sucked on Ichigo's earlobe and then whispered, "Now lets see about removing those jeans you've got on, shall we?" Shuuhei's hands traveled down to the top of Ichigo's pants. His hand lightly brushed against Ichigo's arousal then moved to unfasten the top button. Ichigo moand at the leisurely way Shuuhei was undoing his pants. _Why did I have to wear my button-fly jeans today? Why? This is taking to long._ "Shuuhei! Come on. You're driving me crazy." Shuuhei stopped undoing the boys pants and looked into his eyes. "That's the whole point, isn't it?" He continued with the next two buttons. "Bear with me for a few more minutes and I'll make it feel real good. Trust me." As he finished undoing the last button, Shuuhei slid down Ichigo's body, licking him here and there on his way to the small patch of curly hair. Breathing in the smell of Ichigo, Shuuhei eased the orange hair out of his pants. Now with Ichigo fully exposed, Shuuhei got down to business. _I can't wait to taste all of this strawberry. He looks yummy._

Everywhere Shuuhei licked, Ichigo felt like his skin was on fire. Smalls sighs and moans burst forth from his lips whether he wanted them to or not. Shuuhei locked eyes with Ichigo as his mouth engulfed Ichigo's swollen manhood. Ichigo closed his eyes and a growl of pleasure erupted from the young man's lips, making Shuuhei even more excited. _I won't last much longer if he keeps making __those noises. Oh, but I love hearing them. _Shuuhei licked and sucked on Ichigo like he was Shuuhei's favorite flavored Popsicle. "Shuuhei, I can't take much more of this. I'm going to cum if you keep sucking like that." Ichigo grabbed the soul reaper's hair, trying to make him slow down. Shuuhei looked up into warm brown eyes and leisurely licked the length of Ichigo's shaft. "We're just getting to the good part. If you'll help me a little bit?" Two fingers were presented to Ichigo's lips. He looked at them for a second before taking them into his hot mouth. Shuuhei moaned as he watched and felt Ichigo slobber all over his fingers. "Yeah. That's it. Get them good and wet. Now, here's the good part."

Shuuhei removed his wet fingers from Ichigo's mouth. With a smile on his face, he kissed his way up to Ichigo's lips. Distracting Ichigo with rough kisses, Shuuhei slid a single moist finger into the substitute soul reaper's tight hole. "Shuuhei!" gasped Ichigo. "It hurts!" "Shhh...Don't worry. Give it a minute and then it will feel good." Shuuhei soothed the young man with another long kiss and at the same time kept up his assault on the now not so tight hole. It wasn't long before Ichigo was once again panting with desire. One more finger was inserted, and once again a gasp was uttered by Ichigo. This time the gasp was filled with lust and longing for more. "Ichigo, I think you're ready now. I need to be inside of you!" Shuuhei whispered into Ichigo's ear. The absence of the two fingers was quickly replaced by the head of Shuuhei's throbbing cock. "Relax. I'll try to not hurt you." Shuuhei spread Ichigo's legs so he could work his way in, inch by inch. With a final small thrust, the soul reaper's cock was enclosed in glorious heat. Just the tightness was almost enough to make him cum. Taking a few deep breaths and looking at Ichigo to make sure he was alright, Shuuhei pulled almost all of the way out and then slammed back into the narrow cavity. "Fuck, Shuuhei." groaned Ichigo. "I can't believe how good that feels."

Both of their bodies were soon slick with sweat as Shuuhei began the rhythm that would take them over the edge. He couldn't remember feeling this good with anyone before, man or woman. And from the sounds coming from Ichigo, Shuuhei guessed the young man hadn't either. _He's just too damned cute._ Ichigo's lips became swollen as Shuuhei kept bombarding him with rough kisses. The soul reaper's hands roamed down Ichigo's sculpted chest feeling the smooth skin and firm muscles. He stopped his exploring when his hand reached Ichigo's leaking member. "Shuuhei!" Ichigo cried out as his manhood was pumped in time with every thrust. A well aimed thrust hit Ichigo's sweet spot. "Shuuhei, I can't...I'm going to..." With one more stab at his sensitive insides and a jerk from Shuuhei's hand, Ichigo came hard between their sweat soaked bodies. Ichigo's muscles clamped down on Shuuhei's cock and then, with a satisfied grunt, Shuuhei released his seed deep inside of Ichigo. Both men felt like their hearts would explode out of their chests. Exhausted, Shuuhei slowly pulled out and then collapsed onto the bed next to the panting orange haired young man.

"Damn, Ichigo. That was...amazing." Shuuhei pulled the substitute soul reaper into his arms. He ruffled Ichigo's soft, short orange hair with his hand and then kissed the top of the young man's head. Ichigo snuggled closer to the soul reaper. With a satisfied sigh, the strawberry nuzzled Shuuhei on the neck. A few minutes passed in content silence, then Shuuhei wondered if Ichigo had fallen asleep. "Are you awake? You're awfully quiet." A single quiet snore was the only answer he received. Shuuhei chuckled as he pulled the light blanket over both of them. _I hope we'll have time to talk before I have to return to the Soul Society. Oh, well. I'm too sleepy to think about it now._ Shuuhei yawned, "Good night, Ichigo", wiggled into a comfortable spot and then drifted off to sleep.


End file.
